camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.102
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.102 April 14, 2010 New things and bug fixes *Corrected an issue with Market Explorer searches not correctly displaying items. *Creatures in Darkness Falls should no longer pass through the ceilings to upper levels. *Line of sight issues with creatures in Darkness Falls have been corrected. *A permanent portal to Celestius has been found at Starlight Lake. This portal is only in existence at night. *Epic Currency - Caer Sidi, Tuscaran Glacier and Galladoria now have an alternate currency system in place. Any monster above level 74 has a chance to drop a currency associated with that particular dungeon. Cooperative and Player vs Player rulesets can use the currency in any of the three dungeons. Breastplates, Weapons, Tinctures and more can be purchased via the currency. Cooperative Server *Battlegrounds: A new encounter has been implemented in Cathal Valley. A power hungry enemy has tunneled to the surface, harassing the residents of the Valley and laying claim to the Orseo Relic. Fight your way into the Keep tower to face their deadly leader and claim the Relic rewards. *Teleporter Hubs will now offer transport to the center of the Labyrinth and to each entrance. *The Labyrinth Obelisk system has been activated. Class Changes and Fixes Class Race Combinations *The Nightshade Class is now available to Celts. *The Mauler Class is now available to Inconnu, Kobolds and Lurikeens. *The Friar Class is now available to Highlanders and Avalonians. *The Shaman Class is now available to Dwarves. Bards A self-only Mezz Dampening Buff has been added to the Bard Nurture Specialization Line: * Level 16 - Cadence of Musing - 4s cast / 20m duration - 10% Mezz Reduction - 10 power * Level 26 - Cadence of Meditation - 4s cast / 20m duration - 25% Mezz Reduction - 16 power * Level 35 - Cadence of Focus - 4s cast / 20m duration - 40% Mezz Reduction - 22 power * Level 44 - Cadence of Concentration - 4s cast / 20m duration - 55% Mezz Reduction - 28 power Hunters The following styles in the Spear Specialization Line have been adjusted as follows: *Level 2 – Dazzling Spear – No Prerequisite – No Attack Bonus – No Defense Bonus – Medium Fatigue Cost – High Damage – No Effect * Level 12 – Dismissal – No Prerequisite – No Attack Bonus – High Defense Bonus – Low Fatigue Cost – Low Damage – Detaunt * Level 21 – Perforate – To Side of Target – Low Attack Bonus – Medium Defense Penalty – Medium Fatigue Cost – High Damage – Hindered (40%, 19s duration) *Level 25 – Lunging Thrust – Lancer – Medium Attack Bonus – No Defense Bonus – Medium Fatigue Cost – High Damage – Slowed (21%, 19s duration) * Level 29 – Raze – Stab – Medium Attack Bonus – No Defense Bonus – Low Fatigue Cost – High Damage – Bleeding Valkyries The following styles in the Spear Specialization Line have been adjusted as follows: * Level 2 – Dazzling Spear – No Prerequisite – No Attack Bonus – No Defense Bonus – Medium Fatigue Cost – High Damage – No Effect * Level 12 – Dismissal – No Prerequisite – No Attack Bonus – High Defense Bonus – Low Fatigue Cost – Low Damage – Detaunt * Level 21 – Perforate – To Side of Target – Low Attack Bonus – Medium Defense Penalty – Medium Fatigue Cost – High Damage – Hindered (40%, 19s duration) *Level 25 – Lunging Thrust – Lancer – Medium Attack Bonus – No Defense Bonus – Medium Fatigue Cost – High Damage – Slowed (21%, 19s duration) *Level 29 – Raze – Stab – Medium Attack Bonus – No Defense Bonus – Low Fatigue Cost – High Damage – Direct Damage (50 damage, Spirit) * Level 32 – Windmill – No Prerequisite – Low Attack Bonus – No Defense Bonus – Low Fatigue Cost – Medium Damage – No Effect *Level 41 – Roundhouse – Windmill – High Attack Bonus – Low Defense Penalty – High Fatigue Cost – High Damage – PBAOE Damage (200 damage, 250 radius, Crush) Shrouded Isle World Notes Dungeons *Epic Currency will now drop in Caer Sidi. Collect Caer Sidi Souls and bring them to Ankou at the dungeon entrance to purchase Epic items. * Epic Currency will now drop in Tuscaran Glacier. Collect Tuscaran Glacier Ice and bring it to Junior Council Agur at the dungeon entrance to purchase Epic items. * Epic Currency will now drop in Galladoria. Collect Galladoria Root and bring it to the Galladoria Caretaker at the dungeon entrance to purchase Epic items. Trials of Atlantis World Notes Items Due to the increased damage output of the Astral Weapon pets, the following changes have been made: Astral Weapon pet proc rates have been lowered slightly. Astral Weapon secondary non pet procs have been slightly increased. Astral Weapon pets now have 25 percent fewer hitpoints. Astral Weapon pets are now only immune to root and mesmerize spells. Other forms of crowd control will now affect them. The following Artifacts will now level at the same rate as Shades of Mist: Bracelet of Zo'arkat Braggart's Bow Alvarus's Leggings Arms of the Winds Tablet of Atlantis Battler Belt of the Moon Belt of the Sun Bruiser Ceremonial Bracer Cloudsong CrocodileTear Ring Crocodile's Tooth Crown of Zahur Cycloptic Shield Dream Sphere Eerie Darkness Stone Egg of Youth Eirene's Chestpiece Enyalios Boots Eternal Plant Flamedancer's Boots A FlaskFool's Bow Foppish Sleeves Goddess Necklace Golden Scarab Vest Golden Spear Guard of Valor Harpy Feather Cloak A Healers Embrace Jacina's SashKalare's Necklace Maddening Scalars Malice's Axe Mariasha's Sharkskin Gloves Nailah's Robe Night's Shroud Bracelet Belt of Oglidarsh Phoebus Harp Necklace Ring of Dances Ring of Fire Scepter of the Meritorious The Scorpions Tail Shield of Khaos Snakecharmer's Weapon SnatcherSpear of Kings Staff of the God Stone of Atlantis Tartaros Gift Traitor's Dagger Traldor's Oracle Winged Helm Wings Dive Category:Patch Notes